


[Clef/Kondraki/Clef]這次約會沒有瓶子

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord





	[Clef/Kondraki/Clef]這次約會沒有瓶子

　　「你知道剛才你的表現有多好嗎？Konny、」鬢角廝磨間Clef在他耳邊低聲說道：「差點就想在那攤屍塊前面上你了。」  
　　當Clef扯著敞開的領口吸吮他鎖骨那塊敏感的皮膚、探進襯衫底下的手沿著腹部的肌肉紋理往他褲檔裡伸的時候是他自己默許的，一次的劫後餘生兩人面對自己不看場合勃起的老二，在一陣尷尬過後他們決定像個男子宿舍裡的初中生那樣幫對方打了一槍，從那時起他們開始了這樣微妙的關係。

　　「操、你就是這點噁心過頭。」Kondraki的大腿頂在Clef的胯部，對方那確實已經勃起的尺寸和隔著布料也能感受到的濕熱感令他有些無言。「…你講真的啊？」  
　　「噢…親愛的Konny，我什麼時候騙過你了？」脫下了褲子，Clef的手相當有技巧的套弄著Kondraki半勃起的陰莖，在那根部下面與囊袋連結的地方有多敏感他再清楚不過，只是輕輕愛撫就讓Kondraki感到從下腹竄上的酥麻感。  
　　「別逼我在這時候跟你算總帳…！」Kondraki壓下內心想跟對方打起來的衝動接過Clef塞進他手裡的那試用品大小的包裝，上頭用曖昧的字體標示著『潤滑液』。「……這什麼？」  
　　「他們同意讓我把447-2投入屍體肥皂公司的副產品生產鏈了，我用過，很好用的。」  
　　「…………」Kondraki不明白自己應該吐槽屍體跟447之間的關聯還是先質問Clef到底是在什麼情況下使用過這玩意，不過比起得到一個可能會讓自己想多喝兩杯波本威士忌的答案，現下還是撕開包裝把裡面的綠色黏液塞進Clef的屁眼裡實際些。  
　　「…唔、跟你說過一開始輕點……」Clef發出的喘聲也許是因為後穴被異物侵入，當然更有可能是因為他正忙活著該怎麼一次套弄兩人的勃起，Kondraki看著Clef那既興奮又專注還舔了下嘴角的模樣覺得後者的可能性比較高，於是他就自顧自的多加了根手指下去擴張。「我去你、沒聽懂人話…哈──」  
　　「想說你不是已經等不及了嗎？」Kondraki不得不承認即使是在這種微不足道的小地方，能夠看到Clef示弱的模樣還是件令人痛快的事，更何況Clef雖然那樣說，每次他想抽出手指的時候甬道就緊緊的吸著像是還不夠似的。  
　　這討人厭的騙子。

　　「哈、…Konny，這次去椅子上…」Clef又在他脖子上留下一個吻痕後難耐的喘著氣。  
　　「你終於知道要是再選桌子會有什麼下場了啊？」  
　　「不、我是為了你的腰著想，感動嗎？」  
　　「…………」管他在哪幹，總之往死裡幹，幹死算了。

　　辦公椅承受了兩人的體重，輪軸發出吱呀的聲響勉強還沒散架，Clef右手勾著Kondraki的脖子、另一手握著那明顯比自己更粗一圈的性器根部對準被黏液濡濕的穴口緩緩坐下，這個尺寸每次進入時都讓Clef對於人體的容忍極限有更深一層的認識，明知道放鬆的話會更容易些卻還是無法克制身體本能的緊繃，他屏著呼吸直到性器完全進入以後才鬆了口氣。「…呃、…！…哈……」  
　　「…Clef你也吸得太緊、」  
　　「閉嘴…！」Clef喘著氣，越是想讓自己放鬆越覺得那形狀在自己體內更加鮮明了起來，就算只是為了調整姿勢而挪動一下也覺得敏感點受到太多刺激，他低著頭不想被Kondraki看清楚表情，然而以他們的身高差加上姿勢問題顯然成效不彰。「……操你的，沒事長這麼大一個屌還不是跑了老婆到底有什麼屁用…」  
　　「…能在這種時候把你幹出滿嘴髒話我就滿意了。」Kondraki當然感覺得到那緊緻的腸壁是如何殷勤地絞著自己的性器，覺得差不多了就扶著Clef的腰部開始動了起來。  
　　「…我去你……！…嗯、……」Clef緊緊攀住Kondraki的肩膀，要不是447-2的潤滑效果真的那麼好，估計現在發出噗滋聲被擠出穴口的就不是綠色黏液而是鮮紅色的血液，不想再聽見自己會發出什麼樣的呻吟，他咬上Kondraki的下唇並得意地看著對方吃痛的表情，牙齒碰撞在一起交纏了一會又變成了笨拙的吻。「…唔、⋯哈啊、！…Konny⋯⋯！」  
　　「操、你也自己出點力別老是讓我動⋯！」Kondraki使勁地挺著腰部，還沒想透到底是在椅子上比較辛苦還是桌子上更容易傷到已經上了年紀的腰椎，儘管Clef與他在戰場上是互相信賴的夥伴，顯然這與是不是好床伴並沒有直接的關聯。  
　　「你才倒是、省點力氣別撞那麼…深、……！」Clef光是要好好說完一句話別在中途夾雜呻吟就已經費盡心力，Kondraki的尺寸的確給他帶來很多快感，然而他比誰都更清楚要是太早享受完的話接下來這個遲射的傢伙就要帶來地獄般的體驗了。「…、……唔、！…Konny……」  
　　還在忙著把他往死裡幹的Kondraki粗喘著氣只是以眼神詢問他。

　　「…這次別射裡面、射我嘴裡怎麼樣？」  
　　「⋯休想，先去把你那口鯊魚牙用榔頭敲爛我再考慮考慮。」  
　　「我去你……！」Clef一句還沒罵完就因為Kondraki忽然速度暴衝起來而射了，儘管如此他的本能還是反應過來雙臂緊緊的環住Kondraki的脖子，並以恨不得把整個耳朵扯下來的力道咬住耳尖。「……唔、──！」  
　　「…你咬小力點！…Clef……！」當Clef的身體還因為高潮而痙攣的時候穴口絞得他幾乎動彈不得，Clef那壓抑著呻吟的模樣就像隱忍著槍傷，那樣低沉的呼氣聲噴吐在他耳際，如果不是這傢伙此時幾乎要把他的耳朵咬爛的話他應該可以再更喜歡這傢伙一點。  
　　Kondraki相當用力的插入至深處並終於在裡面噴出濃厚的精液，兩人終於真正放鬆下來喘息。

　　Clef緩過氣之後先是自己起身把在自己體內射過一次的性器退出去又賴回Kondraki彈性又肉實的大腿上，這種行徑令Kondraki忍不住皺了皺眉。  
　　「…Konny，上次說好一人一次的。」  
　　「是、下次該你，怎麼了嗎？」  
　　「所以去休息室的床上吧！」  
　　「操、你認真？現在！？」Kondraki對於他們同事間的情誼從幹對方到幹掉對方的進展速度有了更深一層的認識。「……上次叫你帶套你帶了嗎？」  
　　「我帶了，親愛的Konny，雖然我都讓你射裡面了你還逼我戴套實在傷透了我的心。」  
　　「……還不都是因為你操過的物種太他媽多了你這該死的綠型！」  
　　Kondraki罵罵咧咧的把人趕下椅子，伸展了一下腰部最後還是認命的跟著去了旁邊個人休息室的鋪位。  
　　然後兩人你看我我看你的，沒有人打算先上床。

　　「…看我幹嘛？躺下啊Konny。」  
　　「我怎麼知道你真的會把套子好好戴著？」  
　　「…………信我一次？」  
　　「操、聽著就覺得連你自己都不信啊。」  
　　「唉不管怎麼說吧，管他戴不戴反正這次該我了。」  
　　「媽的…！」  
　　在Kondraki真的要回去拿西洋劍以前Clef趕緊拉住他並拿出保險套。  
　　「怎麼樣？超薄型螺旋顆粒而且還是薄荷口味的。」  
　　「……」  
　　「給點意見？」  
　　「下次沒把你幹死算我輸。」

 

　　Clef總算是把Kondraki壓上床把剛才還來不及脫的衣物都脫了，順著剛才留下的吻痕和咬痕又舔舐了一遍，最後吻上Kondraki的喉結輕輕吸吮著，感受每一次呼吸、每一次細碎的呻吟而引起的顫動。  
　　「…Clef、…」他沒有錯過Kondraki低聲的發出他名字的音節，他那壓把Kondraki右手臂壓在床鋪上的左手指尖沿著肌肉紋理像蛇一樣靈活的游移至手腕、撫過長繭的手掌和骨節分明的手指與之交扣，就算Kondraki再討厭他都想這麼做。  
　　他從來不曾掩飾過自己有多喜歡、有多討厭這個興趣嗜好如同古老貴族般，卻只肯把自己的優雅留給那些小蟲子的人。

　　「…放開我的手，噁心死了。」  
　　「Konny、你知道男性的乳頭在──」  
　　「Alto Clef！當你447-2的實驗樣本就算了，別把我算進你的論文題目裡！」Kondraki厭惡的抽回自己的手。「保險套拿來。」  
　　「原來你比我還期待嗎？」Clef笑著把保險套遞過去，看Kondraki用那雙手替他套上的過程還是挺享受的尤其是那以粗魯掩蓋過去的笨拙感。  
　　「…少囉嗦。」

　　他們套弄著對方的性器，與此同時直視著彼此的雙眼像是在享受對方最細微的表情變化和每一次喘息，Clef像是在品嘗自己的獵物那樣舔了Kondraki的嘴一口，趁對方還沒來得及罵出髒話前就用吻堵上，並用沾了潤滑液的手伸入臀瓣間插入後穴。  
　　「唔…、唔……！」要不是他插進去還轉一轉的話應該就不會這麼快被Kondraki推開了。「…我操你──」  
　　「放輕鬆點嘛Konny，我這不是很努力在幫你轉移注意力了嗎？」Clef說著又摩擦兩下前列腺的位置，另一手攔下了原先想揮過來卻因為突如其來的刺激而在半途失去力道的拳頭，扳開手心在掌根的地方給了一個濕濕涼涼的吻。  
　　「…老是…做些多餘的…、……」Kondraki咬著牙不想讓自己發出會讓眼前這傢伙更加囂張的呻吟，雖然叫與不叫之間對Clef來說的差別只在於遊戲的內容而已，結果是不會改變的。  
　　「這不是挺好的嗎？Konny，」Clef插入第三根手指下去擴張，並刻意在洞口撐大些。「只要能夠覺得爽，幹人與被幹其實沒什麼太大的區別。」  
　　「…唔、……！…Clef你他媽是還要不要上……」  
　　「這麼迫不及待？」Clef終於是退出了他的手指，拉著Kondraki的肩頭和手臂用上巧勁把這糙漢翻了過來，被迫轉了一百八十度臉向下埋進枕頭裡的Kondraki發出一聲悶哼，還來不及飆罵就感覺到臀瓣被分開來，Clef的性器一點一點的擠入才擴張完還兀自收縮著的穴口。  
　　「…我操──」他不清楚是因為447-2的潤滑功能太好還是Clef的保險套有異常效應，總覺得那個觸感無論如何就是不大對勁，更不對勁的是那個長度，看起來他媽的就是沒有實際感受到的這麼長啊！？  
　　雖然Kondraki不知道的是Clef一把他翻過來就手腳俐落地把保險套給脫了。

　　「哈…Konny你裡面又濕又熱的，還比婊子更緊些，真不錯。」Clef把手搭在Kondraki的肩上，緩緩開始施力抽插起來。  
　　「……天殺的給我專心幹，閉上你那張嘴！」Kondraki此時很慶幸自己目前是背對著Clef，他的臉已經因為Clef那些淫聲穢語羞憤得通紅，雖然Clef看到他那發紅的耳根大概也能猜得出來是這樣的情況。  
　　不過Clef真的在一聲輕笑後一言不發，導致現在充斥自己鼓膜的全是因為交合而異常響亮的水漬聲和兩人飽含情慾的喘息，連帶著對於在自己體內進出的那根屌的感覺也更鮮明了，這種情況反而讓他尷尬得悔不當初。「…我操你別這麼聽話啊……」  
　　「怎麼、你讓我閉嘴我就閉嘴，還不滿意？」Clef使勁的扳著Kondraki的肩頭，那厚實的背肌上出了一層薄薄的汗，顯得肩胛的形狀看起來更誘人了。  
　　Clef把手往下探去套弄起Kondraki因為臀部被他抽插的力道拍擊而晃動的陰莖，那濕黏感顯然是因為被幹得太爽而流出許多前液，雖然還想再多挖苦他兩句，不過Clef覺得當前的要務應該是把注意力集中在如何把Kondraki幹到發出浪叫來，於是他咬上了Kondraki的後頸並加了點抽插的力道。  
　　「喂、你到底…Clef、……嗯、哈啊……、！…唔、」Kondraki的手指死命地抓扯著床單，瞬間過多的刺激總算是讓他壓抑不住呻吟，雖然他低沉的聲線聽起來就像是公獅子的吼聲。  
　　嗯，是頭正在被幹的公獅子的吼聲。

　　「Konny、…哈…我要射了──」Clef用甜膩的聲音叫著他的名字，雖然Kondraki想說反正有保險套想射就射他的幹嘛先──  
　　然後一陣熱燙黏稠的東西被射進他身體深處。

　　「Alto Clef你他媽的死騙子我操你這渾球──！」  
　　「……唉、射都射了，就享受一會兒嘛…」Clef吻了下Kondraki回頭怒瞪他的側臉。「你還不是爽到都射我手上了？」  
　　「我真想現在就把你殺了⋯⋯」  
　　「省省吧親愛的，我們倆屁眼裡都還有447-2呢。」  
　　「⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯」

─────────────────  
接下來是為了要接下一篇Clef/Kondraki x Bright 3P的彩蛋，想清楚再往下  
（梗源來自lofter上的 @第1000号仓库 太太）

 

 

 

 

　　Clef喘著氣，此時他的『眼』注意到應該早就被關上的監視器旁邊閃爍著還在運作紅點，他微微一笑很清楚這是誰幹的。  
　　「Konny、我們晚點有很有趣的事情可以做了。」他靠著Kondraki的耳際說了些話，並制止額角青筋鼓出差點要從床上直接跳起來的Kondraki。「他喜歡找樂子我們就給他點樂子。」  
　　「……不過，要在哪呢？」  
　　「那還用說？」Clef臉上綻開他一貫令人退避三舍的壞笑：「當然是去他辦公室，那兒各種好玩的東西可齊了。」


End file.
